Typical battery connections are made through cabling or bus bars that are secured to the posts of a battery. The connections are made using screw type connections requiring an installer to properly torque each of the connections to a predetermined value. These connections require a periodic check and validation of the torque to ensure a good connection.
Batteries having posts extending from the surface of the battery require specialized packing for shipping. Under certain circumstances, the battery posts can create safety hazards as the battery can be shorted when the posts are simultaneously contacted by an external cable and debris.
A need has thus arisen for a battery having an improved connection system for connecting a battery to a battery stand.